A Fight to Live
by Lilgirl91
Summary: Told in alternating chapters of Phineas and Ferb when Ferb is diagnosed with leukemia
1. Chapter One

Stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb never had an ordinary day in their lives. Nothing prepared them when Ferb was diagnosed with leukemia. While fighting a terminal disease, Ferb starts to see life in a diffrrent way. With a life and death struggle will Ferb be able to live?

Second in a series combing some Disney Channel shows and the One Last Wish book series

Till Death Do Us Part- The Emperor's New School

A Fight to Live- Phineas and Ferb

One Day at a Time- Kim Possible

Starting All Over- The Replacements

All the Days of Their Lives

Ferb-

It started out with a cold, just a simple virus. We were wrong. I started to feel tired more often. Bruises suddenly appeared and cuts took a while to stop bleeding. I thought that it was harmless. I had no idea it would lead to a deadly disease.

"How long have you've been expiriencing thse symptoms, Ferb?" the doctor asked

"For a while, I guess" I answered

Then he left.

"Don't the doctors know anything yet?" Phineas asked

I shrugged.

A nurse tapped the door. "Visiting hours are over."

"Well, bye." Phineas said

I felt tired again. This was going to be a long night.

Phineas-

I never thought one simple virus might turn into something deadly. The symptoms were similar to anemia. All because of one mutant white blood cell.

I could'nt sleep the whole night. It was a week since Ferb was in the hospital. Still no answers. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. It was Ferb.

"Hello?" I said

"I could'nt sleep." His voice sounded groggy "They stuck needles in my bones."

I shuddered. "They what?"

"It's called a bone marrow aspiration. The doctors sucked out some of my bone marrow."

I felt sorry for him. "Do you think they'll find out what's making you sick?"

"They'd better."

"You hurting much?"

"Yes, I hurt. I'm on a pain medication. They shot me like crazy."

"Shot by a needle, shot by a gun." I joked

"Well, I've got to go. Nurse's coming."

"Bye." I said and hung up


	2. Chapter Two

Ferb-

My hip was still sore. Especially the part where they drilled to get my bone marrow. They'd better find out soon.

I stared at the clock. It was 3 AM. I felt restless. I tried to close my eyes but my mind would'nt rest. Something told me something was wrong. Something bad. I knew it was just a silly intuition. But the thought could'nt leave my head.

Then, a nurse came in. I pretended to sleep. She left a few minutes later and I was actually sleeping.

I saw something dripping inside a tube. The liquid dripped down to a shunt. I felt a burning sensation in my body. Pain shot my body. I thought my body was going to burst into flames. My breathing grew rapid. My heart beating fast. I felt like something was attacking me inside my body. Then a saw a needle with blood dripping on it. I guessed it was my blood. Suddenly, I felt a huge stab of pain. Then nothing.

I opened my eyes. There was no tube. No liquid. No needle. No blood. Only a nightmare.

A nightmare that told me something.

Phineas-

That morning, Dad knew something.

"Ferb's doctor called." he said in the garage

"What happened?" I felt nervous

"She has the results of the bone marrow biopsy."

"Did they find anything?" my heart was beating faster

"His white blood cell count was unusually high."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's pretty bad."

Now I was getting scared. "What is it, Dad?"

"The doctors believe he might have leukemia."

At that moment, my thoughts froze. My brother. Cancer. I did'nt like the sound of that.


	3. Chapter Three

Ferb-

I believe we have a diagnosis. The doctor sounded serious. Mom and Dad looked nervous. Candace and Phineas were at school. I had a feeling it was something bad.

"The tests confirm that you have leukemia, Ferb. Acute lymphotic leukemia to be exact. You would be put on aggresive chemotherapy as soon as possible. Apparantly, your white blood count is dangerously high. It's active and destructive."

My heart started pounding. _Cancer. I have cancer._

"We're going to fight it." Mom said in false confidence

"You're strong and young." Dad said in the same tone

"You knew, did'nt you." I said quietly

"We did'nt want to tell you until the doctor was positive." Mom said

"You should have warned me." I accused

Then Phineas and Candace came in.

"What happened?" Candace asked

I looked at Mom and Dad. They knew what that ment and walked away.

"Did the doctors find out?" Phineas looked scared

"It's leukemia." I tried not to let my voice crack

"On no." Candace said

"It's very active and destructive." I added

Phineas did'nt say anything. We all did'nt say anything.

"I'll leave you two alone." Candace said and walked out.

It was just the two of us now. Phineas turned around.

"I had a feeling it was something bad." I said

He did'nt answer.

"You knew it too."

No answer.

"But you thought it was a mistake."

Phineas turned around.

"I did'nt see it coming." he said quietly.

I saw his eyes filled with tears. Then he started crying. i did'nt know what to do. I never saw him fall apart like that. I held him close and started crying too.

My normal life suddenly slipped away from me.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Phineas-

Leukemia. The word flew out and punched me. How could this happen? Why?

WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

I just wanted to scream at God why does this have to happen.

The next day at school eveyone heard about it.

"How sad." was the same reaction from all the teachers. Ferb and I have similar schedules.

At the end of the day, I wanted to explode. Everyone had the same reaction and fake sympathy. Does'nt the thought of a thirteen year old eighth grader with a future ahead of himself gets dragged down by cancer? Answer: No. What about a thirteen year old eighth grader whos brother is suffering from cancer? Answer: No. Does'nt it hurt to care?

"Is there anything wrong, Phineas?" Candace asked

"Why can't everybody leave me alone!" I snapped

Candace looked suprised. I was too since I never really lost my temper before. "You don't have to bite me. You were quiet on the ride home."

"Sorry. It's just..."

"I felt the same way. People were asking the same thing."

"Everyone pretends to worry."

"It does'nt really make sense, does it?"

"It does'nt make sense as why this even happened."

"Does'nt life suck sometimes?"

"I never expect it to suck this low."

"No one did."

She was right. No one was really prepared for the diagnosis. No one was prepared to see Ferb fighting for his life.

Especially me.

Ferb-

I tried to imagine how I would look weeks from now. I felt uncomfortable with the shunt hanging on my chest for the chemo. In a few weeks I would lose a lot of weight, develop sores on my body, have no hair and worse.

I kept asking myself: WHY?

No answer.

School began a month ago and I'm stuck in this stupid hospital. One thing worse than the treatments would be people acting all happy around me.

HOW CAN ANYONE BE HAPPY WITH CANCER?!

To realease my anger, I took my laptop and typed:

Dear leukemia, the evil cancer,

I HATE HATE HATE YOU FOR RUINING MY LIFE! I HATE YOU! !# WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY BODY AND DON'T COME BACK! # # #

I felt a little better after that. I used my old email address and clicked send.

After that, I used the phone on the desk nearby and dialed Phineas' cell phone number. There was no answer. I stared at the clock. Time went slowly.

I hated my body for betraying me.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Phineas-

I heard my cell phone ring. It was Ferb. I just could'nt bring myself to answer it. Not now. I let it ring and stared doing my homework.

"Earth to Phineas." I heard Isabella say

"What?" I asked

"You're spacing out again. Worried about Ferb?"

"It's his first day of chemo."

"Oh."

I tried to focus. But I could'nt.

"Mr. Flynn, is there a problem?" the teacher asked

"Um...no..." I stammered

"Your partner is waiting."

I had no idea what she was talking about. "Huh?"

"Uh hello? Did'nt you sign up for this class?" one girl said sarcastically

I was too embarrased to answer.

"Family Health class, first period. Find your partner."

My head seemed to be blacking out on me. I could'nt understand what she was saying.

"Your partner, Miss Garcia-Shapiro."

I slowly walked over to Isabella.

"Our assignment was to raise a child and we're parents. Remember?"

"Oh." I was embarassed

"Now we're going to see how to raise a child with a chronic disease, such as cancer for instance."

_Cancer. _The word repeated in my head over and over again. I got off the chair and left the room.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Ferb-

It was two months now. No improvement on my blood work. I had sores on my body and lost twelve pounds, no hair loss yet (Thank God!). Phineas has been spacing out on me lately. Perry was missing more often. Funny how everything seems so diffrent after you're in a crisis.

I was online, catching up on my school work.

"Do you really have to do this?" Phineas asked

"For your information, Danville Prep is a private school and we're here on a scholorship which I could lose."

"But-" Phineas said before I cut him off

"And you could lose your scholorship too if you keep cutting classes." I added

"Don't you know how hard is it on me?"

"Don't_ you _know how hard is it on _me_?"

I shut my laptop in fustration. I was about to put it on the desk when I saw an envelope engraved with the letters OLW.

"I don't remember seeing this here." I said

"Same here."

I opened it.

_Dear Ferb,  
_

_You don't know about me, but I know about you, and because I do I want to give you a special gift. Accompanying this letter is a certified check , my gift to you, with no strings attached , to spend on anything you want. No one knows about this except you and you are free to tell anyone you want.  
_

_Who I am is'nt really important, only that you and I have much in common. Through no fault of our own we have both endured pain isolation and have spent many days in a hospital feeling lonely and scared. I hoped for a miracle, but most of all I hoped for someone to truly understand what I was going through. I can't make you live longer, I can't stop you from hurting. But I can give you one wish, as someone did for me did for me. My wish helped me find purpose, faith, and courage.  
_

_Friendship reaches beyond time, and the true miracle is in giving, not recieving. Use my gift to fulfill your wish.  
Your Forever Friend, JWC_

Along with the letter was a check of 100,000 dollars.

"Oh my God." I muttered

I tried to think of anyone I knew with the initials JWC. Nothing. I read the letter again. There was nothing else but the letter and the check.

"I wonder who this JWC person is." Phineas said

"How did he or she know me?"

"Why does he or she chose to be secretive?"

"This check does look official." Dad said

"But we don't know any JWC." Mom said

"I talked to the doctor. All she said was that I'll find out about the One Last Wish foundation and JWC someday." I said

"What does that even mean?" Candace asked

"I don't know."

"Just focus on getting well." Mom said

She was right. But I could'nt stop pondering about it. Who was JWC? What is the One Last Wish Foundation?

_You don't know about me, but I know about you..._


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Phineas-

Whatever that agressive chemo stuffis, it's not really helping.

"You know, that hat brings out your eyes." Candace said

Ferb did'nt say anything.

"Better than having him swearing over everthing." I said

Ferb threw something at me.

"Hey!" I said

"What's your problem?" he said sarcastically

"No, what's _your _problem." I blurted out

"Shut up!"

"What do you want?!"

"To get your big nose outta my buisness?"

"I'm your brother!"

"An annoying one too!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Enough!" Candace shouted

"While you're at it, can you throw Phineas out of here." he said in an icy tone

"I wanted to get away from your complaints, anyway." I said in the same tone

"Fine. Whatever!"

Candace and I left.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked when we were at home. "Before, you two got along well. Now you fight like World War Three."

"If he was'nt being all rebellious over evrything, then we would get along."

"This is hard on all of us. Mom and Dad are working like crazy. You and I have to hold on."

"Why can't everything be normal again?"

"Too bad it can't. Nothing lasts forever."

"I guess nothing can really be 'normal' ever again."

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." she said

Perry came by.

"I was wondering where you were." I said

He did his sound.

"Phineas! Come quick! We have to be at the hospital!"

I ran to her. "What happened?" I asked

"Mom did'nt say much but it's pretty bad."

We walked as fast as we could.


	8. Chapter Eight

Ferb-

It was a false alarm. One stupid nurse got me mixed up with another patient. It was that other person that had an infection, not me. I was pretty pissed off to see everyone going crazy for the wrong person.

"We are sorry about that false alarm." said Dr. Jefferson, the oncologist

"My bllod work's still bad." I said

"Well, according to your tests-"

I interrupted her. "The friggin' cancer's still here!"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Since you're all here-"

"Because it's that nurse's fault." I interrupted again

"Enough, Ferb." Mom said

"Ferb may be a donor for a bone marrow transplant which is-"

"I know what it is!" I shouted

Dr. Jefferson continued. "Are any of you willing to be tested for compatability?"

"About that," Dad said "Ferb is'nt related to Candace or Phineas."

"A donor's parent can be used. But the chances might not be as high."

"Then, I'll do it." Dad said

I guess there might be a chance that I'll beat leukemia after all.

"Also, there's an expirimental drug we are considering." she continued

"What kind?" I asked

"It's highly poisionous but it has a fifty-fifty track record with people."

"What are the side effects?" Mom asked

"Some of the side effects are weight loss, sore joints, lesions, dizziness, nausea, vomiting, baldness and more." she handed us a few papers

My white blood count was dangerously high and the aggresive chemo was'nt working. I did'nt want to be stuck in the hospital. The thought of being a guinea pig made me feel nervous.

"What do you think?" the doctor asked

"I'm doing it." I said


	9. Chapter Nine

Phineas-

I think that new drug is helping. Ferb's white blood cell count had dropped to an almost normal level after a week.

"On the bright side, we have winter break and I can use the time to catch up on work." Ferb said

"Just don't exert yourself." I said

"Staying in that hosptial makes me crazy. One minute feels like one century."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Dr. Jefferson asked as she walked in

"I don't know, you guess." I said

"Insult." Ferb said

"No offence taken." Dr. Jefferson said

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked

"Actually I'm here for some good news."

"I can finally get outta here?" Ferb asked

"Not really. I'm giving you a six-hour pass out of the hospital since you aren't suffering from any complications."

"Really?"

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Saturday. Get outta here."

That Saturday, Ferb got his pass.

"I can't believe it's December now." he said

"Three weeks until Christmas." I said

"Got the shopping covered. Amazon has some really great deals."

The wind blew while we walked. It felt like forever since we were outside together. Then it began to snow.

"They did'nt say anything about it snowing today." Ferb said

"Consider it your luck day."

"So, where do you want to go?" Candace asked "I'm your driver."

We went in the car.

"What about the park?" I asked

They both stared at me like I was insane.

"It's winter and it's snowing." Candace said

"What is it like thirty degrees out there?" Ferb said

"I guess you're right. What about the skate rink?"

They both agreed.

"Hi Phineas." Isabella said "What'cha doin'?"

"Guess who's here." I said

"Ferb! When did you get out?"

'Just a six hour vacation."

The doorbell rang. It was Isabella.

"Hey, Phineas" she said

"Hi." I said

I was the only one at home.

"Come in." I said

We sat down.

"I want to tell you something." she said "Just you and me."

"Okay." I said

"I like you Phineas. But not just as a friend, but as a couple. Truth is, I've been feeling this way for a long time."

I was suprised. I did'nt know what to say.

"I guess you must think I'm crazy." she said and got up

I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go." I said "I don't think you're crazy. I like you too."

"As a friend."

Suddenly, at that moment I felt strange. Before I knew it, our lips touched. A split second later, we pulled away. I felt embarrased.

"Sorry about that." I said "I-I did'nt mean for it to happen this way."

Isabella looked uncomfortable too. "Me either." she said "I have to leave now."

I opened the door for her. After she left I had mixed feelings. I felt more confused than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Ferb-

I tolerated the expirimental drug pretty well. I was feeling better.

On day five, my hair fell off. I was taking off my headphones and a lock of hair was tangled on it. I just stared at the clump of hair on my hand for a while. A few hours later, I had several bald spots. I wore the hat Candace and Phineas gave me to cover it up.

Suddenly, by day six, I started vomiting like crazy. I could'nt keep anything down and there were times blood came out.

"God, I feel so sick." I said after throwing up

"I thought this drug was supposed to help you!" Phineas said

Lately he was pissed off at eveything. I saw a side of him I never saw before. And another side of myself I did'nt know.

"I want to get out of this crappy place." I said

Day sixteen on December fifteen I was feeling worse than ever.

"I thought this crappy stuff was going to help me." I said weakly to a nurse.

She did'nt answer.

Having leukemia is like living in hell.

The next day, I had an infection.

"He's pretty sick. I'm afraid he won't be back for Christmas." I heard a doctor said

My body felt like it was on fire. It seemed like everything was spinning and stopping.

"It's a virus." I heard another doctor say

The pain continued. I started to drift away. The last thing I heard was the beep of a machine.


	11. Chapter 11

Phineas-

I paced back anf forth in my room. At first the drug was helping him. Now the drug was killing him. There was no way he'd be back for the holidays. I tried to do my homework. I could'nt focus and just tossed it aside. What was wrong with me? What ever happened to Phineas Flynn? The person on that hospital bed was'nt my brother. What happened to Ferb Fletcher? I saw a picture of us taken a few months ago. I threw it and watched the glass break.

I turned on the basement light and pulled out a photo album. I lightly blew the dust out.

"Going down memory lane?" I heard Candace ask

"Just bored." I said

I opened the album. There were several pictures of the three of us. It was hard to believe how long we've been a family. I started to wonder about the future. Would I have to go through high school alone? Will I walk alone on graduation? I put the book back on the shelf. I heard the door open.

"Any change yet?" Candace asked when we were upstairs

Mom shook her head. "No." she said then she turned her attention to me.

"This came in the mail." she said to me, holding an envelope

I sat down, trying to ignore her.

"Your grades are falling, Phineas. If you don't improve by the end of the semester, you'll lose your scholorship."

"Whatever." I said

"This is'nt just about your grades. I'm worried about you."

"What about me!" I shouted "Nothing's wrong!"

"Dad and I suggested counceling-"

I cut her off. "I don't need any damn counceling!"

Mom and Candace looked suprised. I was too since I never cussed before.

"That was Ferb's answer when the doctor suggested it to him." Candace said

Mom got up and went to the kitchen. I picked up the remote and absenly flipped through the channels.

I was mad. Mad at the world. At the doctors for not trying. At God for causing this.

I mostly hated Ferb for getting sick.


	12. Chapter 12

Ferb-

The infection cleared but I still felt sick. I woke up that morning, and I was mad. I did'nt want to be sick anymore. I wanted to feel better. I was tired of the damn drug killing me. I wanted to stop. Now.

It was an hour before i had to take the drug, so I was feeling a little better.

"I want to stop taking it." I said straight out

"What?!" Mom and Dad said at the same time

"You heard me." I said

"What were you thinking?!" Mom shouted "This might be the only chance you'll get better!"

"Get better?!" I shouted "You call this getting better?! Yes the drug worked, but look at me now!"

"Dr. Jefferson said-" Dad started

"I don't care!" I shouted

"Ferb Fletcher, you are going to continue the chemo!" Dad said

"No I'm not."

"An argument won't help." Candace said quietly

"I'm not changing my mind." I said in a firm tone

"You'd better!" Phineas shouted "Either take this drug or die!"

I don't know how I got the strenght to get up, but I did.

"I'm not changing my mind!" I shouted "This is my body and I have a say so in what they put in my body! I'm a person, not some guinea pig! Are all of you blinded? Can't you see what this drug's doing to me! The goddamn drug is killing me as much as the cancer!"

"But-" Phineas started to say

"I'm tired of people telling me what to do! I'm tired of going through chemo! I'm tired of leukemia taking over my life! Can't you see how much it's hurting me?!" I was crying now "I want to live! I want to be in remission! But the drug is only making me sicker and sicker. How does that help?"

I sat back down and cried. I felt as if a dam was opened. All my emotions flooded out.

How much pain could a person take?


	13. Chapter 13

Phineas-

I did'nt know what to do. I was all mixed up inside. One minute we were shouting at each other. Next minute we broke down. This was too much for everyone. I was at my breaking point.

I walked out of the room and tried to ignore what was going on. I tried to get my thoughts straight. Suddenly, my heart started beating violently. My body felt numb. My vision blurred. My head felt like it was being stabbed. I closed my eyes and try to shut out from everything.

Next thing I knew I was on a bed.

"You passed out." Dr. Jefferson told me

I did'nt understand. How did I pass out?

"What?"

"It was a panic attack. You've been carrying a heavy load, Phineas. It was stress that ignited the whole thing."

She was right. It was a heavy load to carry.

"Don't leave. I have a meeting with your parents."

I expected Dr. Jefferson to throw a temper. She did'nt. Only nodded.

"According to your recent blook work, Ferb, your white blood cell count is dangerously high. There has been some damage to your organs. I agree that we should discontinue use of the drug. Another bad thing is that there are lymphoblasts in your bone marrow."

He was right. The drug was making it worse.

"With the damage done, your body won't be able to tolerate the regular chemotherapy." Dr. Jefferson said

"Won't he die without the chemo?" Mom asked

"Yes, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. The drug had damaged your organs and immune system."

"What are you going to do now?" Dad asked

"Release him and provide pain medications and wait."

"For what?" asked Ferb

"Until the end."

There was nothing left to say. There were no other options. Only waiting for the battle to end.


	14. Chapter 14

Ferb-

On December 20, I was at home. By my bed were some IVs, an oxygen tank, and a heart monitor. I did'nt want it to end this way. I was too young to die. I was'nt ready yet. I was afraid to sleep and never wake up again. Everyone treated me like I would break or something. I felt weak but refused to let go.

"How much time?" I asked Dr. Jefferson

"Possibly by the end of the month or next month." she said

"I'm ruining the holidays, right?" I said to Phineas

"It's not your fault. It just happened." he said

"Life was always generous to us. Until now."

"I can't believe it happened to you."

"God does something for a reason. I guess He wanted me to get cancer."

"But why? Why would he do this?"

"It's His ways, I guess. We have to play by the rules."

We paused. All I heard was the beep of the heart monitor.

"What do you want. Anything. Anything to get you out of your pain and suffering." Phineas said

"Except healthy." I said "I can't be healthy."

"Please. Don't talk like that. Name something."

I thought for a little while.

"I don't know if it's possible or not, but I want to live to see the new year." I said

We were silent again. "I'm afraid, Phineas. Afraid of death. Afraid that I might never wake up again. It's just happening so fast. I-I can't belive this is happening."

"I'm afraid too." He held my hand "I'm staying wiht you as much as I can. I'll make sure I'm here until you leave this room and you are not leaving before the new year. Understand?"

"Understand."


	15. Chapter 15

Phineas-

It was Christmas. Ferb was getting weaker and weaker. I tried not to leave him.

"Some Christmas this is." he muttered

"It's not your fault." I said

He pulled an envelope out of the desk nearby. "It's for you."

I opened it. It was the Wish money. I just stared at it. Tears filled my eyes. "I-I don't know what to say. It's your money. You should keep it."

"What am I going to do with it? I don't have much time left. The letter said the true gift is in giving, not recieving. I can give it to anyone I wish and I want to give it to you."

I nodded and took the check.

That night I read the Wish letter. The snow twinkled in the dark. I got up and put on my jacket and shoes.

"I'm going outside." I said

"But it's night." Candace said

"I won't be out long." I said and walked out the door

Five minutes later I was at the around the church. The wind blew at me. I looked at the starry sky.

"God," I whispered "My name is Phineas Flynn. You know my brother and he's dying. Well, I just want you to do something for him. Please, let him live to see the new year. I want to be there for him until the end. I want his almost fourteen years in life to be remembered. Please guide me when the time comes and give me the courage to stand alone."

The wind blew harder. The stars shone even more. Tears filled my eyes. I felt a calm peaceful feeling come over me and closed my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Ferb-

I stared at the window. The stars were shining bright. The snow looked like crystals. I felt trapped by the wires around me. Suddenly I wanted to go outside. I wanted to break away from the wires. I wanted to forget about dying.

"Dying's hard work." I said to Phineas

"And you're too young to die." he said

"A lot of things I'll never do such as graduation, college, or getting married or have sex."

"Have sex?"

"Is'nt that what everyone wants."

"I guess."

I started to feel tired but I wanted to stay awake.

"Are you hurting much?" Phineas asked

"Not really." I said

"I'll let you rest."

"Fine." I was starting to get tired

He adjusted some of the wires and I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Phineas-

December 28. Ferb slept most of the time. More IVs were attached. It just hurts me to see him going between life and death. I would fourteen alone. Survive high school alone. Walk down graduation alone. Before, we were two lively boys looking towards the clear future. Now we were two different boys with life and death as a barrier and a blurred future.

I walked outside. Just walking around, not knowing what to do. I continued walking until I realized where I was. In a cemetary in front of a grave. I tried to read it. The writing was worn down but a picture was still intact. I looked at the picture and knew who the grave belonged to. My father.

I remembered the last time I saw him alive. It was almost ten years ago, but still vivid.

_"I'm being a bad mother?! You're being the bad one!"_

_"You don't know what parenting is!"_

_I only heard segments of the argument. The memory stuck._

After that, he left. The next day, the police found him dead.

My body felt frozen from the temprature, I think. I wanted to leave but my eyes kept staring at that grave. A gust of cold air blew.

"I know what's happening." a male voice said

I turned around startled and fell on the snow.

"Sorry to jump in on you like this." he said and helped me up

"That's okay. I was'nt really paing attention. My name's Phineas Flynn."

He did'nt say anything for a few seconds. Just stared at me in shock. Finally he said "I-I don't believe it. It's been years."

"What is it?" I asked, not understand what he was saying. I turned to look at the picture, then at the man_. He's dead_. I told myself_. You're probraly hallucinating or something_.

"Suprised, are'nt you?" he said "The living react like that all the time. It's normal."

I was still speechless.

"I know what happened. It seemed like your life was pretty good. Until now."

"Yeah."

"I know about JWC."

"You do?" I asked, curious

"Can't say much except she's a very unique person."

So JWC is a female with health problems.

"Life can be hard, Phineas. There are twists and turns and pitfalls. Things won't stay the same forever."

"I figured that out. It just hurts knowing it's going to happen."

"Yes, it hurts. But you have the courage and strenght to go on. Don't back down, Phineas. Everything happens for a reason. Life is a precious thing. Hold on to it with both hands."

"I won't back down." my voice sounding strong

"Remember that." he said and walked away

"Wait!" I called out but he was gone. I looked at the grave and remembered what he said. I slowly walked away and back home.


	18. Chapter 18

Phineas-

I watched as Ferb went downhill. He was getting weaker and weaker.

"Do you think I'll make it?" he asked weakly

"It's only two days away. Hold on!" I said

"I'm so tired."

"I'll let you sleep."

"No."

"Sleep. It'll help."

He closed his eyes. "I'll see you."

* * *

Ferb slipped in a coma that night. On New Year's Eve, he was'nt doing well.

"Not a lot of time left." Dr. Jefferson said sadly

I felt lightheaded. The hiss of the respirator. The beep of the heart moniter. The finality of the doctor's words. I walked over and held his hand.

"Hold on!" I whispered

* * *

The TV was on. I held on to his hand. They were going to countdown any minute.

"I can't believe this is happening." Mom said, her eyes red

"Kids are supposed to outlive their parents." Dad said, holding Mom's hand

"It hurts thinking about it." Candace said

I held his hand tighter. They were starting to count now. "Ten.........nine........"

"Come on." I whispered

"Eight............seven.........six.........five........"

"Hold on."

"Four..........three.........two........."

"Almost."

"One! Happy New Year!"

"We made it Ferb." I whispered "We made it."

A few seconds later the line on the heart moniter slowed. It became a straight line and the room was filled with a high pitched piercing sound.

"He's gone." Dr. Jefferson said sadly and turned off the heart moniter.

"I continued to hold his hand. It was limp now. There was no life. I put my head down and started to cry.

Time passed. I did'nt know how long I was there but something happened. I felt something gripping my hand. Holding on tightly. I looked up. It was Ferb's hand. I did'nt know what to do. Was I hallucinating? I pulled away. His grip seemed strong that I had to pull hard. His chest heaved up and down. I wiped my eyes and ran to the doctor.

* * *

"I can't believe it" Dr. Jefferson said "His tests show no signs of the cancer."

"You mean he's alive?" Mom asked

"Weak but alive."

I did'nt know what to say. It was a miracle. My brother was alive.


	19. Chapter 19

Ferb-

I was drifting in and out. Time passes. I felt no pain. My time to die was coming soon. I wanted to scream _"No!"_ I was almost fourteen. Dying at thirteen seemed awkward. I wanted to stay. Things were going so well. One bruise told everything.

I remembered one day before landing in the hospital.........

_I was feeling tired. More bruises appeared. I did'nt know why. The bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats._

_"Fletcher." Mr. Addison, the gifted talent teacher said_

_"Yes." I said_

_"You know that Danville Academy High is looking for students to reccomend for the Merit Honors Program for next year."_

_I knew what he was about to say. "You really think......that I'm......well, considered." I tried to hide my excitement_

_"Your grades are very high, Mr. Fletcher. Your academic acheivement is perfect."_

_"I-I can't believe it." I said_

_"Keep working and next year, you're in." he handed me a pass_

_"I'll keep working." I said_

_I walked down the hall and opened my locker. I felt slightly tired. I pulled out some of my books and noticed another bruise on my wrist. I pulled the sleeve up to hide it. I felt slightly lightheaded. I tried to shake the feeling off. I can't get sick. Not now. I walked to my next class._

Another memory......................

_"I'm not breaking up with you, Jen. We were'nt really dating." I said to her_

_"Well, to me we were dating." she said in an icy tone_

_"It's not that I don't like you, but I have a life-"_

_She interrupted me. "Right. And forget me! If you really like me then why can't you spend more time with me!"_

_"I can't spend every waking second with you! It seems like latly all we've done is yell at each other!"_

_"Fine! Go ahead and leave me! Is it so hard to spend some more time with me?"_

_"I've spent enough time with you! I need some time to myself! I've treated you nice. You treat me like crap!"_

_"I treat you like crap! You would'nt give up one whole damn day to hand with me!"_

_"Now that's exaggeration! I've spent every weekend with you! Is'nt that enough?"_

_"But that's not what I want."_

_"That's not what _I _want."_

_"I always get what I want."_

_"Then consider the first thing you want but you'll never get!" I stormed off_

I never heard from her again.

I felt my body drifting even more. Peace was settling over me. I saw darkness. I only heard voices weakly.

"_You made it, Ferb"_ Phineas whispered

I drifted away even more. I heard nothing now. I felt nothing. Just nothing. I drifted further in the darkness. I thought about everything. My life. My past. My future. Suddenly, I had an urge to come back. I knew I could'nt hold on, but I wanted to. I did'nt want it to end. I felt myself drifting back. I heard faint noises. The sounds became louder. I knew I had to come back for them. Suddenly, I felt worn down, tired, and weak. For once it felt so good to feel pain. I started to breathe again. My heart started to beat again. It felt so good to feel my lungs taking in air. My heart pumping blood. I felt like my spirit landed on my body. I felt Phineas's hand and held it.

I held it as I was trying to hold on to life.


	20. Chapter 20

Ferb-

I opened my eyes. Everyone was around me. Tears filled my eyes. It felt so good to be alive.

"Someone must've been watching over you." Phineas whispered

"Whatever it is, you're alive." Candace said

"I wanted to hold on so hard." I managed to say.

"We thought we were going to lose you." Mom said

"I'm glad we did'nt." Dad said

"I want to live." I said "I'll fight for it if I have to. No matter what, I'm staying."

Dr. Jefferson came in. "You made a remarkable turn, Ferb." she said to me "I've never seen anyone so determined to live."

"We did'nt know he would." Mom said

Phineas held my hand.

"It turns out, there's another miracle." Dr. Jefferson said "There seems to be no sign of the cancer in your bone marrow. Your body is just weak. With proper rest, you'll recover."

I could'nt believe what I was hearing. "Is that true?" Dad asked. Phineas and Candace sat, speechless.

Dr. Jefferson smiled. "A true miracle indeed. If nothing else happens for the next two days, I'm kicking you out." she got up and left

"I can't believe it." I said after she left

"It's hard to believe that you......" Phineas did'nt finish his sentence

"I knew you were there." I said quietly "I heard your voice telling me to hold on."

"We'll leave you two alone if you want." Mom said

"That's fine." I said and they left.

"I lived to see the new year." I said

"Then, a few seconds later, your heart gave out." he said

"I felt so scared. I tried to hold on. Everything was dark and memories flew by. It made me want to hold on to life even more."

"I stayed with you after your heart gave out. A few minuted later, I felt your hand holding mine."

"When I started coming back, I started to hear everything and I felt your hand on mine."

Phineas looked up. "I never saw anyone fight as hard as you." he said, smiling

I smiled back.


	21. Chapter 21

Phineas-

I looked out at the sky through the window. I remembered the night I prayed and the peaceful feeling that fell on me. The stars were bright tonight. Leaving a message of hope. What had happened was'nt luck. It was a miracle. An angel's touch. God's answer.

I opened the window. The room got cold quickly, but I did'nt care. "Thank you, God." I whispered "Thank you for giving us a miracle." I looked out at the sky. "Were you involved in any of this, Dad?" I asked. There was no answer. I closed the window.

I turned on my laptop and inserted a disc that was labeled "September 5". I remembered we started a video blog when school started.

"Hey there online viewes!" I said on the screen "This is Phineas and Ferb's blog. Well, we just came back from school. One more year until we're in high school!"

I smiled at the screen.

"We've been observing what has been going on. Some things changed and some did'nt. We've made a list to compare from last year." I said, waving a piece of notebook paper

"If you want to know what's in or out, lists are out." Ferb said

"Yeah, I guess." I said and he took the list and tossed it. "You can see that we're not wearing our school uniforms." I said to the camera

"Total out." Ferb did a thumbs-down sign "White button-up shirt, tie, black pants, and jacket. Puh-leeze! Two years of wearing that."

"What are you going to do after eigth grade graduation? Burn our outfits?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we should."

"I thought you were the smart type, like me."

"Like a smart type should'nt worry about other stuff."

"Yeah. Moving on. What about temporary hair dyes? Last year they were so out."

"This year, in."

"Let's just hope the school does'nt ban that. Besides, what's wrong with going to school with different hair?"

"Which do you prefer? The clip-ons or the hair streaks."

"Clip-ons are out! Paint-on hair streaks!"

"Thirty seconds left." Ferb warned

"Sorry for the abrupt ending. We'll continue next time. See you."

The screen went black. I took the disc out and put it back. We never continued. I turned on the webcam and inserted a blank disc. When the light turned on, I looked att he camera.

"Hey there, online viewers." I said "You might be wondering why we have'nt updated in a while. Apparantly, my partner is'nt here with me. At the end of September, Ferb was diagnosed with acute lymphotic leukemia, a type of cancer which white blood cells multiply rapidly. It was a long and hard fight for him. By December, he got worse. The doctors have given up on him. While slowly declining, he had one wish. To make it to the new year.

On January first, his heart stopped beating. I held on to his hand after he died. In a few minutes, a miracle happens. His heart started to beat again. He started to come back. The doctors were baffled by this sudden turn of events. I was too. Now his tests show that his blood has no signs of the cancer. This was a real miracle. An angel has touched our family. If it was'nt for a miracle, my brother would have been dead.

Through all this, we have both changed. We saw how precious life was. How miracles could happen. We have grown stronger through this battle." I smiled at the screen. "May God watch over you." I said and turned off the camera. I uploaded the disk online and there were several hits. The video had attracted the viewers.


	22. Chapter 22

Ferb-

I lie on my bed at home. I never knew how great it felt. To be alive. To live.

"How are you feeling?" Phineas asked

"Better than before." I said

Phineas smiled. "Since you're feeling better, I think I have something to make you feel even more better." he said "Get up and follow me."

I slowly got up. My legs wobbled slightly but I managed. Phineas helped downstairs.

"You came here to tell me that Mom and Dad forgot to pay the electricity bill?" I joked when I saw how dark the room was

"Something better." he said

Suddenly, the lights turned on. "Suprise!" I stood there, not knowing what to say.

"You were'nt expecting that, were you?" Candace said

"You suprised me all right." I said

"We want your homecoming to be special even though it was late." Isabella said

"I don't care if it was late, but I'm still suprised." I said

We all laughed.

"What was it like?" Isabella asked when we were all sitting down

I hesitated for a second. "It's, well hard to explain." I said

"You don't have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable." Isabella said

"I just can't really put it into words. I can tell you one thing, though. It was hard and scary." I said

"Did you find out about that One Last Wish foundation?" Baljeet asked

"Not yet." I said "The hospital knows about it but they won't say much about it."

"I did find out something." Phineas said

"About what?" Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and I said at the same time

"About JWC." he answered "She's female, and might be dead."

"Who told you?" I asked

"Someone I knew from a long time ago." he said

"How?" Isabella asked

"He just told me."

"The doctor did say that the recipients did got their answer. Just not straight forward, I guess." I said "I guess I have to keep waiting."

"So, when are you going back to school?" Buford asked, changing the subject

"Maybe by the end of January." I said "Hopefully before the new semester starts."

"The teachers are still holding a spot for you for Danville Academy High." Isabella said

"Tell them that I want it and don't let anyone else take it."

"I'll kick anyone who tries to take your place." Phineas joked

"You, kicking people? You gotta be kidding." Buford said

"What am I? A saint?" Phineas teased

We all laughed.

* * *

It was late now. Everyone went home and was asleep. I lie, restless. The clock said 3:40 AM. After tossing and turning for a minute, I got up and slipped on a bathrobe. I walked downstairs and opened the door. I stood outside. The sky was pretty dark. The sky began to slowly lighten and there were several stars shining. I felt the wind blowing in the scarf over my head.

There was one star that caught my attention the most. It was small, but shining very brightly. It made me think about my short death. How evrything was dark. My fight to live. The struggling light trying to bring me back. The star twinkled brighter as if it was watching over me, like an angel.

I felt peaceful. The star continued to twinkle. The dark sky looked full of hope. My life has taken a turn and left darkness. Hope has given the stars and the dark times were brightened. I walked back inside. I was ready to live again.


End file.
